


Comet Dash 彗星为谁而来

by JHelium



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 一个关于自救、拯救、被拯救的俗套故事。





	Comet Dash 彗星为谁而来

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文写于很久、很久、很久以前，那个时候班哥还没有女朋友，也没有光头。

Ⅰ 

开始为了老妈的保释金存钱的那一天，我走在乔德街上，偶然看进一家五金店的橱窗里。木格间镶嵌的玻璃脏兮兮的，收银台后站着个矮个儿黑人老头，大半身体倚在拐杖上，正要把一本挂历从墙上摘下来。我停住脚步，望着他费力地踮起脚时拐杖头上颤个不停的手，意识到我在黑彗星工作的第一年快要走到头了。

我把手从连帽外套口袋里抽出来，推开五金店的门。门上挂有两个响不了的圣诞铃铛，光泽暗淡，塑料槲寄生叶片上蒙了结结实实的一层灰。我不由想到老妈常说的，逾期的装饰会为宅子带来厄运，虽然我们大多数时候并没有购买小彩灯和圣诞树的闲钱。出来时，我的怀里多了把生满红锈的旧扳手，以及一本已经过期的二零零六年日历，总共花去五块钱。路边的乞丐伸出长满脓疮的手臂。五块钱，小姐，五块钱就好。冷风倒灌进鼻腔里。我低下脑袋，步子迈得更大了些。

从此往后，这把扳手在我的口袋里生了根。不管我走到哪儿，它都沉甸甸地坠在我的衣袋里，尤其是当我要在黑彗星值夜班的时候。如果你也生活在运河区，在酒吧讨生活，大多数情况下当你的嘴吐出好的、抱歉、谢谢惠顾，你的心里其实在说“操你妈”。就三个字，你的年假就要报废在医院里了。值班时，我的手常常需要滑进荷叶边围裙的口袋里握住扳手的金属柄，只为不让自己喊出那句操你妈。操你妈之后是狗娘养的，接着是砸在颅骨上的酒瓶，飞溅的血滴，裂开的骨头，救护车和警笛。捶着吧台要求赊账的醉汉不知道我的口袋里有把扳手，我也不知道他会不会把手伸向牛仔裤后腰，掏出一把伯莱塔。

在运河区，你永远不会知道站在你面前的人会从口袋里掏出什么。

老佩里知道扳手的事之后，把我从吧台调到了后厨。他的借口是，如果我少跟人打交道，就会少惹点麻烦。但我明白，他之所以把我放进后厨，是因为我的脑子比炸鸡块的文森特和调酒的何塞菲娜转得更快。黑彗星不是靠往酩悦香槟和伏特加里兑水营生的。我们在吧台接待前来交易的情报贩子和顾客，在后厨为情报归类，接打电话，决定该让什么人知道什么事。老佩里亲自建立了一整套信息系统，完备而复杂，从他左腿还没瘸的时候沿用至今且尚未过时。那之后我每天端盘子倒酒的时间大大缩水，挪出的八个小时用来整理雇佣兵的简历，为退伍兵和地下拳馆搭线，用记者暗访店铺的时间表交换警署可贿赂人员的名单。我并不想知道老佩里从哪儿买来这些东西，又要卖到哪儿去，虽然我不得不知道。现如今，有点头脑的年轻人大多都找到了更能来钱的去处。要是我有的选，我也会爬出去。我只希望我能撑到那一天，毕竟我见过太多坐在酒杯前说“干完这一票，我就回老家种玉米”然后隔天死在报纸头条上的人。

其实事情本来还可以更糟的，比如被逐渐同化。大多数时候，只要一句“事情本来还可以更糟糕的”，日子就能过下去了。

抱着日历回到黑彗星，我把替何塞菲娜买的睫毛膏给她，帮文森特从冰箱里拿了包冷冻鸡肉出来，然后从伸缩梯爬上阁楼。我的房间仍是老样子，除了老旧的门上多出一把突兀的新锁，和我搬进来的时候相比无甚差别，每一个角落都向外发射着“此处不宜久留”的信号，既没有变大，也没有缩得更小。一张皇后乐队的海报贴在衣柜对面的墙上，我将它扯下来，露出后头掉漆的墙上被抽掉三四块砖而形成的一小方凹陷。砖洞像张缺牙的嘴，谄媚地含着一叠边角打卷的、堆得乱七八糟的钞票。我点了一遍数目，然后把日历挂了上去。

墙的嘴被堵上了，一小块墙皮被震落下来。和海报相比，这东西好就好在自带一块褐色硬壳封皮，这样就算哪天老佩里或者别的什么人突发奇想溜进我的房间，把手放上去，也不会发觉底下不正常的凹陷。衣柜门上镶着的穿衣镜倒映出挂历的大标题，花体字写就的2006被玻璃上蛇行的裂痕割成两半，“200”在一边，“6”在另一边。

镜子里的我也有一张被割裂的脸。这可算得上是某种时间错位，事实上，二零零七年已经开始了，我即将第一次见到多米尼克·布伦斯迈尔。那一年《浪潮》尚未上映，有那么几个星期塔利班天天在电视屏幕下方滚动，基里尔风暴自下萨克森州登陆，继而席卷整个德国。我们用手掌宽的银色胶带封上每一扇玻璃窗，成箱地储备饮用水、面包和收音机电池，把床垫搬进地下室，听头顶嘎吱作响的风声、有声小说和电台转播的气象局消息度日：跨莱茵河的所有大桥都被关闭，汉诺威中央车站向滞留旅客开放了防空洞，红十字会成员在那里分发毛毯。那会儿似乎便利店货架上能找到的任何东西都比现在便宜，在汉诺威的黑色世界崭露头角的多米尼克也不叫多米尼克。因此，或许也可以说，这个故事在某种程度上从最开始就充斥着谎言。

而我此前从不知道谎言也可以拯救一个人。

Ⅱ

机车轰鸣声在酒吧外头的街道上响起，由远及近，如同水滴形刀刃的宽度从尖锋开始极速扩大，割开运河区的夜晚包藏的污垢。吧台对面墙上的铜质船锚造型时钟已彻底报废，时针一动不动地瘫在那儿，指向钟被流弹击中的时刻，分针则不知所踪。那把声波刀一路切割在街上游荡着的乞丐、兜售便宜口活的未成年男女和磕高了的流浪汉，最终在黑彗星门口戛然而止；我看了一眼手腕上的电子表：半夜十一点四十五分。

如果把时间拨回下午，地狱天使和吉普赛小丑的那两拨人没有选择在这里就地解决问题，而是遵循传统，出去找个废弃工厂或者小巷火并，这本该是平日里黑彗星最热闹的钟点。一直以来，黑彗星就像那几个没有手术价目表的诊所一样，属于人人尊敬的非军事化区。没人知道规矩怎么就变了。

现在，酒吧里剩下的一切都蒙上一层清冷的蓝色，色调十分和谐，几近诡异。墙上原本会放出红色或紫色灯光的灯管全碎了，玻璃碎块浸在血泊里，旁边散落着一截断指。舞池里只有血和脏脚印，钢管上飞溅的红色液体让这里看上去像某部低级恐怖片的拍摄现场。如果只靠我单打独斗，把这地方收拾到能营业的状态需要一整个星期。擦擦洗洗不是我的活儿，可当我从警局回来的时候黑彗星比坟墓还安静：炸鸡块的文森特跑了，调酒的何塞菲娜死了，拖地板、擦桌子、洗碗的卢克躺在医院里，负责安保的宾尼不知所踪。你看，最聪明的人也免不了要拿起拖把和水桶，脖子上挂条抹布。

可是我不。从我走进黑彗星的门、走向废墟中心、屁股挨到被砸得稀巴烂的圆形吧台桌面的那一刻算起，除了坐在桌上闷头抽烟，我什么都没干。半个小时过去了，我没挪一下窝，一脚踩一个泼了酒渍的吧台凳，一根烟抽完就用烟头点燃下一根。我是粗制滥造的恐怖片的女主角，天花板角落里被人一枪打碎的监控摄像头给我一帧特写，而我今晚准备耍大牌罢工。操你妈。

当我用第六根烟的烟头点燃第七根烟，摩托车的噪音在门前熄了火。有人屈起指关节，在门框上敲了敲——酒吧的门早些时候给那帮人砸烂了。我抬起头，头顶硕果仅存的一盏吊灯摇摇晃晃，昏暗的淡黄色光自上而下照亮男人的脸，使他颧骨下的凹陷和眼眶更加深邃。戏剧性的打光。另一个迫不及待地想在这部G级烂片中毁掉职业声誉的演员。他身上的机车夹克、皮裤和马丁靴在光中显现出不真实的刻意做旧效果，运河区的男人十个有九个这么打扮，就连有些下巴上尚未冒出胡茬的男孩也会借钱置办这样一套行头，穿上后翘课出来到街上闲逛，找欠缺职业操守的便利店老板买廉价香烟和成人杂志，幻想自己在大房子里搂着丰满美妞点钞票的未来。

“我能为你做些什么？”我不动声色地把烟从嘴边拿下来，声音自带宣布打烊的意味。我用烟头指指周围，示意他看看那些呕吐物，散落在长桌上的脱衣舞娘挂画残片和被割破了的、翻出金黄色海绵垫的皮椅。而男人似乎不以为意，他跨过倒在地上的吧台凳，弹壳在他的靴底嘎吱作响，夹克下的衬衫印着排成下弧形的汉诺威字样，以及AFFA：Angels Forever, Forever Angels。

要是你也从小在运河区长大，这些标志的含义在你脑袋里会比你最爱的乐队主唱的名字还要清晰。在这儿无知和过分自信一样危险。他不是地狱天使，暂时不是，只是个被观察者，负责跑腿、开车和收拾残局。目前这个阶段，这些缩写和势力地区的名字就是他能放到自己身上来虚张声势的所有东西了——如果他胆敢现在就把侧面骷髅和金红单翼纹到背上，地狱天使会把他摁在地上暴打一顿，点燃衬衫按上他的后背，在他的惨叫声中撕下那块皮。

“放轻松，小家伙，我只是忘了点东西在这。”他的手插在夹克口袋里，视线和他的声音一样蒙着灰雾般半新不旧的厌倦，懒洋洋地扫过废墟，如同白领等红灯时冷漠地浏览大厦广告牌上的模特。“怎么不见老佩里？”

“ICU里躺着呢。急着找他？我可以给你地址。”

男人笑了，露出一口雪白齐整的牙齿，简直是活生生的牙医诊所广告。这就是那种会让头一次进酒吧的傻姑娘心旌神摇，而更机灵的女孩看了就知道该躲远点儿的笑容。“不，不——只是关心一下。这老家伙还欠我四十块钱呢，去年他押了科特迪瓦赢。”

啊，世界杯，运河区酒吧从业者的噩梦。“听我说，忘了那些钱吧，他被打中的是这儿。”我的两根指头夹着烟，用烟嘴指指自己的太阳穴，企盼他听完之后赶紧走开，让我一个人待在这里回顾我升级失败的人生中第二致命的打击。然而哪怕我坚信他百分百读懂了我的潜台词，他也没有流露出丝毫转身的意图，只是像个刚接受了牧师祝福的新郎那样心安理得地站在原地，耸了耸肩膀：“我很遗憾。”

比起老佩里，他的语气听上去更像在遗憾那四十块。我做了个请自便的手势，继续抽烟，不再搭理他。男人从口袋里掏出一个小手电筒，开始在暴力的遗迹里翻找起来。他弯下腰，查看桌底的阴影，用手电筒的柄拨开碎瓷砖。一声响亮的呱唧后，他一脚踩进了血泊，又若无其事地拔出来，在已经肮脏不堪的木地板上印出更多一串一串的血脚印。我刻意移开视线，盯着在天花板上跳舞的烟雾，以免惹麻烦。天知道他在找什么。

后来——我是指我们熟起来之后，他曾煞有介事地问过我，这第一次会面是否给我留下了什么深刻的印象。我如实回答：我只记住了你的屁股。

这个答案让他的表情看起来就像舀了一满勺芝士烩饭送进嘴里，却尝出里头搁了融化的洗衣皂。虽然每个人都会在大庭广众下同意把诚实归进美德这一分类，不过最好别期待它会比烩饭里的肥皂卖相更好。那会儿我坐在吧台上抽烟，整个人颓得能本色出演离开拉斯维加斯，环视四周，眼睛里只有破桌子、破椅子、墙上人头大的血渍，然后就是他因为弯腰在地上找东西而翘起来的臀部，绷紧的皮革的线条赏心悦目。我不能指望他意会到这是句具有调情意味的赞美，多米尼克的脑袋里管情商的那个分区是高级水泥做的。

多米尼克，什么样的怪胎才能厚着脸皮管这个叫美好的初遇啊？这世界上的绝大多数姑娘只会在毕业舞会上邂逅她们的白马王子，穿着露肩晚礼服而不是被血染毁了的劣质衬衫和油腻的围裙，嘴里叼着棒棒糖而不是黑魔鬼。老天，这不是一句“我他妈没开玩笑”能说清楚的。我多想向他好好地解释这一切，我错过的，我失去的，我得到的。这很不容易，所以最后我只能对他说，血不是我的。

血不是我的。有个男人在我鼻尖前头被割了喉咙。血像热水从年久失修的水龙头里爆发一样欢天喜地地从他的脖子喷出来，直接射进我嘴里。男人一点点歪倒下去，那血淋淋的花洒喷头也一点点竖着扫射下去，从我的脸到我的脖子到胸口，我搁在桌上的手也没放过，直到他瘫软的身体完全消失在大理石吧台的另一侧。

想象一下，口腔上一秒还是空的，下一秒就溢满了难以言喻的咸腥味。嗅觉和味觉能感知到的整个世界都浸在铁锈里，那感觉就像你的嘴和鼻腔完全打通了。你的鼻尖牙齿和嘴唇都在往下滴血。啪嗒，鼻尖滴下的血砸到嘴唇上。

那老家伙是对的，我不是在前台干活的料。那一瞬间我甚至不相信居然在我身上能发生这么操蛋的事。什么，认真的吗，你开玩笑吧。我闭了闭嘴唇，舌头在上颚碾了一下。我在试图确认。我不敢相信那真的是血。那么多。

接着呢？多米尼克催促我。说下去。说出来你会好过些。

接着我吐了。

我捂住嘴，混着血的呕吐物从指缝间漏出来，顺着手臂流下去，滴答了一路。我蹲下来躲避流弹，匍匐着挪到墙边，再摸着墙根转进厨房。中途我被地上的一条胳膊绊了一跤，下巴以青春期女孩们坠入爱河的冲劲儿狠狠地磕在地板上，殃及牙齿，刮走了舌头上的一块皮。去确认那人是不是还活着的念头也就存活了半秒钟。因为沾满血，指头在厨房铁门的门锁上不住打滑，抖得像个帕金森病人，结果就是金属锁的表面最后也晕开了一大片血红。我扒住洗手池，从呕吐的眩晕浮出的间隙听到有人边捶门边大吼，声音像从外太空跋涉数十万光年而来一样模糊，不知道是在求我放他进去还是命令我把门打开。门外头是枪林弹雨，门里头是我在倾倒废物。我在洗手池旁边浪费了一整个世纪，肺叶都快呕到喉头，直到浑身脱力，瘫倒在瓷砖上。

恐怕接下来的很长一段时间我都会抵触热水澡了。亲爱的，最恶心的不是铁锈味，是温度。那个陌生男人的血热得发烫。

最后门是被姗姗来迟的条子砸开的，无论他们在门外怎么喊叫，我都不肯相信他们真的是警察。果不其然，门一打开，我便看到门前的地上躺着何塞菲娜的尸体，半边脸不翼而飞。条子们显然急需活着的、意识清晰的目击者，匆匆忙忙把我捉去做笔录，把我押进警车之前甚至不肯让我去换件体面衣服。可从另一方面来看，这些家伙的工作态度实在耐人寻味。你瞧，甚至都没人来把案发现场围起来。就连老妈用双筒猎枪给了老爹的脑袋一次鸣枪警告那回，都有黄黑相间的胶带拦在公寓门口，粉笔画出老爹的身体轮廓。被送回来的路上，我不可避免地回想起邮箱里新收到的那条有关黑帮和警局地下交易的消息，尽管这对载着我的这辆警车是莫大的不敬。

我又吸了一口烟，数了数被打碎的玻璃窗的数目。黑彗星的门口处有道可伸缩的栅栏铁门，尚且不用操心。这一块儿就是汉诺威市政府最不想让游客知道它存在的那种地方，如果就让那些窗户这么开着，明天早上起来，我就会看到这里所有还算值钱的玩意全被搬走了，从点唱机到冰柜。破窗效应也不完全是胡扯，我需要弄点防卫措施，给还剩下的东西列张清单，再把所有散落的人体组织扔进垃圾袋。可我现在他妈的连自己的腿都感觉不到了。宝贝儿，我好累。

这就像在一场非自愿参加的大逃杀式马拉松，你透支了下一天、下一星期和一整年的毅力爬到终点线，屠夫打扮的计时员举起扩音器说：对不住，老兄，你还有一公里。

“嘿，嘿？美人儿？”那个不识相的男人的声音把我扯了回来。现在他又回到了吧台前，手里多了一个黄色的文件袋，奇迹般干净。“麻烦让让。”

不晓得他的声音到底有什么让人服从指令的魔力，也可能是我太困了，我下意识地就把一只脚从踩着的吧台凳上抬了起来。凳脚在地上发出刺耳的刮擦声，他把凳子拉过去，毫不讲究地在上头坐下。

“那上面有玻璃碴。”我这么对他说，其实我压根不知道那把高脚凳上到底有什么。我只希望他听到这句话后站起来，把凳子还给我，好让我有个地方搁我的脚。烟灰落到我的运动鞋上，我抖了抖脚尖，一小撮灰白色的粉尘落到地上。

男人再度施展充耳不闻的魔法，作派与老妈边大吼边一件接一件地将家里的相框摔向地板时安然收看球赛的老爹如出一辙。他将手搭上桌面，向我讨要一根烟。我抖抖烟盒，倒出一根给他，他道了声谢，把烟咬在嘴里，得寸进尺地凑上来。我一边在心里回忆无耻之徒这个单词该怎么拼，一边手已经自动伸向背后，顺着吧台摸索下去，拉开抽屉凭感觉拈出一只塑料打火机。

有那么几秒钟，我和他的距离很近。火苗蹭地窜起，他的漂亮眉眼在火光里分毫毕现，垂下的睫毛一根根被勾勒出来，镀上一层黄金。光凭这张脸，他就能毫不费力地找到大把大把心甘情愿为他付账单的女人。烟一点燃，他就退开了。以防他还有更多要求，我干脆又从酒柜里挖出一瓶威士忌，倒了两杯酒。

男人接过玻璃杯，眼神堪称愉快。“可以叫我尼克。你是佩里的外甥女？”

我模糊不清地咕哝了一声，弹了弹烟灰。我不认为尼克有任何理由为我颓靡的反应愤愤不平，佩里死透了，他的独生女十几年前怀揣着好莱坞演员梦和私生子离家出走，没往家里打过一个电话。没人会来继承黑彗星，就算佩里小姐从天而降，她也只会把它卖掉。我对法律上的继承程序一无所知，更不知道我还能被允许拥有那间小阁楼多久，说不定再过几天，我就要加入街头游荡的那一群了。我原本的目标是在两年之内攒齐老妈的保释金，一夜之间，数字二后头就得加个零；在普通的酒吧和餐厅洗盘子不可能拿到我现在的收入，也许像我这样的软脚虾也能带着黑彗星的情报库另起炉灶——如果命运女神当真瞎了眼的话。

“友好点嘛，女孩。”尼克劝道，酒杯边缘碰撞着他的牙齿，有如剔透的冰块碰撞杯壁。“我想，你应该同意交换名字是社交礼仪的一部分。”

我握住玻璃杯的手不自觉地加大了力度。“叫我海伦就行。”我尽力藏好警惕的神色，屁股往后挪了挪，同时夹起手肘碰碰大腿外侧，以确定扳手还在口袋里。

尼克微笑的时候我就不呼吸。

“海伦。”他好整以暇地重复了一遍，我的名字在他嘴里像句邪恶的咒语。“我的意思是，你看起来需要帮助。”

我看着他。就算是瞎眼的命运女神也看得出来我需要帮助。我知道大家是怎么说运河区的某些女人的，这是跑了丈夫的汉娜，那是死了丈夫的罗斯玛丽。一句话就能概括所有的人生。到最后他们也会这么用一句话概括我：没了爹妈的海伦，刚过十九岁，高中辍学，在城市最肮脏的下水道里游荡，房子被银行收走，除了被砸成垃圾堆的酒吧的阁楼以外无处可归。我有三扇窗户要修，两百平方米的地板要擦，五千块钱的高利贷要还。我真想知道他打算怎么帮我。我真想知道一颗彗星该怎么照亮整片没有月亮的夜空。

Ⅲ

我们从杂物间里挖出了一个修理工具箱，我是说，尼克和我。我很快发现他有一套高超的盘问技巧，他一边往横在窗户上的木板钉钉子，一边轻松随意地与我闲聊，a.k.a.套话。我在旁边给他打下手，想着自己的事，注意力涣散的结果就是被他东一句西一句地套出了好些我本来半个字也不想提的事儿，甚至连电话号码也交了出去。作为情报业者，这真是奇耻大辱。但是看在他的木工活儿做得很漂亮的份上，我决定原谅他。

快要收工的时候，尼克向我要了一罐广告颜料，在木板上刷了一行明黄色的粗体Nick B。眼馋的无赖混混们看到这个，就会知道尼克·贝图尔格看着这儿。“如果早知道会在这里派上用场，我可以帮你带些更管用的小玩意儿来，不过你晚上可能就睡不太安稳了。”尼克兴味索然地说，“这个窗户框是金属的，对吧？”

“我想是吧。”我接过他手里沾着颜料的刷子。“那是什么意思？”

我们面面相觑了三秒钟，反应过来之后，坏笑爬上尼克的脸庞。“什么？——噢。你知道人触电会发出什么声音吗？”

如果我是一只猫，我现在一定已经炸成了一团毛球。接下来的时间我都在思考这家伙到底是怎样的一个怪人，以及在他似乎对我颇感兴趣的前提下，我该和他保持多远的距离。我太过专心，以至于最后收起工具时，我只喃喃了一句谢谢，并且立刻与他同时意识到了自己的敷衍。

“对不起。”我抬起手，揉了揉太阳穴，“我——我只是太累了。今天是很漫长的一天。”

“对任何人都是。”尼克表示赞同。“早点睡，女孩。”他一弹拇指，最后一颗钉子跳进工具箱里。我站在原地，目送他走出门，十几秒后摩托车的机械轰鸣在被封死的窗户后响起，像来时一样逐渐消失，我才敢长长地松了一口气。到这时，我才发现，我的身体在他身边居然一直处于紧绷状态，这会儿骤然放松下来，我差点再次倒在地上。

回到吧台，我发现空杯下压着几张钞票。我毫不客气地拿走了钱，同时在心里想，目前尼克·贝图尔格应该能挤进“运河区最有礼貌的无赖”排行榜前三名。我爬上楼，用冷水冲了个自欺欺人的澡，把浸透血的衣服扔进水盆里。直到碰了水，我才发现手臂上多出了一条长长的、蜿蜒的伤口，不知道是什么时候划破的，已经开始结痂了。我必须要睡了，明天还有成吨的麻烦事要处理。我掀开房间墙上的那本日历，把那些钞票放进墙洞里。

真正能把人淹没的困意找上我前，有个男人在窗外的街道上唱起了歌，声音模糊，忽远忽近。我是个穷小孩，没有人爱我。 他唱得七零八落，却还执着地分出高低声部。我把头蒙进被子里，歌声被削去几层，仍然锲而不舍地钻进来。我是个穷小孩，没有人爱我。他是个穷小孩，从穷人家里来。两首不同的歌在我的脑子里搅在一起，像缠乱了的毛线。我是个爱哭的穷鬼，为了几枚硬币潜入深海；我是只肥胖的家猫，笨拙地舔舐伤口。穷小孩、爱哭的穷光蛋和胖猫，这些词汇在我脑袋里循环，直到这一天终于结束于一场无梦的睡眠。

我暂时还不知道的是，尼克驾着他的复古维斯帕回到住处以后，给某个不会在任何通讯公司的记录里留下痕迹的号码打了个电话。

他说：“给我海伦·阿兰德的所有资料。相信我，这绝对值得。”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 在班迪的假名上抖了个小机灵，贝图尔格=Betrüger=骗子  
文末的两首歌是Bohemian Rhapsody和Flightless Bird


End file.
